


The Human Girl who wasn't afraid of vampires and the Bloody Vampire who fell in love with her

by Raachi



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Manga!verse, Post manga ending, Post special chapter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Caldo era una strana definizione che lasciò il vampiro boccheggiante, alla ricerca di parole che il suo forbito vocabolario non riuscì a procurargli. Aggrottò la fronte pensieroso e la sentì ridere cristallina.«Anche ai vampiri si formano le rughe!» commentò allegra, cercando di appianare con le dita le piccole fossette che si erano formate tra le sue sopracciglia.Profondamente offeso, Hanabusa puntò gli occhi azzurri in quelli nocciola di lei, limpidi e ancora ridenti, pregni di un sentimento che l’accendeva e rischiarava l’oscurità della stanza così tanto da far sembrare, al confronto, le lampade dei miseri cerini.«Grazie per avermi protetta».





	The Human Girl who wasn't afraid of vampires and the Bloody Vampire who fell in love with her

Non si sarebbe mai detto al primo sguardo, ma Sayori Wakaba aveva un certo caratterino e una volontà tale da riuscire a piegare anche un pericoloso vampiro – non che Hanabusa Aido, aristocratico per nascita e retaggio, potesse essere definito in tal modo, capacità sovrumane a parte.  
Spesso veniva etichettata dalla gente, umana e non, come una povera sciocca, una pazza che aveva per migliore amica una nobile sangue puro, appartenente niente poco di meno che al casato Kuran, e un altro esponente della più alta società vampiresca come un-non-si-sapeva-bene-cosa-fosse. Certamente non poteva fregiarsi del titolo di “sangue blu”, ma in quanto figlia del senatore Wakaba era stata istruita dai migliori precettori, aveva frequentato i più prestigiosi istituti, parlava fluentemente sia l’inglese che il francese e ogni tanto si dilettava nella cucina. Non difettava di intelligenza, tuttavia non avrebbe scambiato la sua preziosa amicizia con Yuki per nulla al mondo, né le tarde notti trascorse ad assistere le ricerche di Hanabusa nel suo laboratorio. E, se questo suo comportamento veniva additato come pazzia da entrambe le razze, allora sarebbe stata più che felice di reputarsi tale.  
Yuki era stata e avrebbe continuato ad essere la sua prima e più cara amica.  
_E Hanabusa…_  
«Hanabusa, vado a preparare il tè».  
Anche quella notte sarebbe stata lunga e tutto ciò che poteva fare per allietarla era ben poca cosa: il geniale vampiro lavorava incessantemente sulle complesse – impossibili per il cervello di un semplice essere umano – ricerche condotte da Kaname Kuran e, quando lei non doveva prendere in consegna materiale dall’Associazione Hunter, oppure aveva finito la trascrizione di qualche documento, o semplicemente non aveva compiti urgenti da svolgere, condividevano insieme quell’unica pausa – le piaceva definirlo tè della mezzanotte, una sorta di equivalente vampiresco del tè delle cinque.  
Hanabusa pareva infatti instancabile, tuttavia era certa che quella piccola interruzione potesse solo giovare alla sua mente e al suo corpo, anche se durava uno sguardo, qualche battuta spicciola sulle condizioni di salute di lei, sul lavoro di lui, pochi sorsi e la condivisione del dolce che si premurava sempre di portare come accompagnamento. Ovviamente il cibo per i vampiri era del tutto superfluo, ma lui spazzolava via tutto quello che gli presentava senza battere ciglio… Anzi, mostrava sempre un’elegante serietà, come se fosse del tutto naturale ed educato non lasciare neppure una briciola nel piatto o una goccia di tè nella teiera – e tutto ciò esercitava uno strano fascino ai suoi deboli occhi umani.  
Il vampiro asserì alla sua affermazione con un mugugno distratto, troppo preso da schemi, diagrammi e descrizioni di processi chimici e fisici decifrabili a lui soltanto.  
«Grazie» aggiunse poco prima che la ragazza si chiudesse la porta alle spalle.  
Nonostante non potesse vederla, era certo che lei stesse sorridendo in quel modo speciale riservato esclusivamente a lui. Aveva notato da poco – o meglio, da quando avevano messo in chiaro un qualcosa che rendeva l’aria più leggera e la notte troppo breve – come i suoi occhi si accendessero e la sua bocca si schiudesse appena, invitante. Neanche a Zero Kiryu era consentito un tale privilegio.  
Gongolò intimamente a quel pensiero, canticchiando con aria felice, fino a quando non si rese conto del ridicolo spettacolino di cui stava dando mostra. Aggrottò la fronte rimproverandosi per quelle stupidaggini che lo coglievano sempre a tradimento e nei momenti meno opportuni – fortunatamente, lei era impegnata nella piccola cucina del laboratorio.  
Il vampiro passò tra i capelli perennemente arruffati le dita della mano che sorreggeva la testa piena di formule e definizioni di biologia umana e vampiresca, ben conscio di essersi ormai distratto dal proprio compito. Rivolse delle scuse al nobile Kaname e tornò a concentrarsi sul volume che stava consultando: voltò con stizza una pagina, stropicciandola appena.  
Ogni volta che i loro occhi si incrociavano _casualmente_ , lei accennava una curva divertita con le labbra e riprendeva a sistemare i tomi con una tranquillità che strideva dinanzi all’imbarazzo di cui lui diventava facile preda. Ed era così ironico: Hanabusa Aido, potente vampiro, e Sayori Wakaba, fragile umana!  
Aneddoto pur divertente che fosse, per entrambi era un punto fermo e mai messo in dubbio. D’altro canto, neppure si premuravano di celare quanto fossero restii a tagliare quel filo invisibile che ormai li avviluppava – ad ogni incontro con sempre più forza.  
Ad Hanabusa non dispiacevano affatto le sue continue premure, né la sua presenza ormai divenuta quotidiana: Sayori aveva acceso una lampada la prima notte trascorsa ad assisterlo e continuava a illuminare quei giorni altrimenti spenti.  
Distratto, mordicchiò con i denti il metallo della stilografica, graffiandolo appena con i canini. Il sapore ferroso gli ricordò il retrogusto del sangue e che avrebbe dovuto assumere qualche compressa ematica… Non poteva rischiare ancora in presenza di lei.  
Con un sospiro si stiracchiò sulla sedia, allungandosi sullo schienale come un gatto, la penna ancora imprigionata tra le labbra.  
Be’, nell’attesa poteva consolarsi con il tè e i suoi manicaretti, di cui aveva già sentito l’odore invitante non appena aveva varcato la soglia del laboratorio.  
Eh sì, quel profumo delicato, dolce, riusciva a sopprimere ogni altro odore presente. Aveva anche un certo qualcosa che stuzzicava il suo palato fine da vampiro.  
Sovrappensiero succhiò la stilografica, che dondolò in bilico tra le sue labbra schiuse non appena si rese conto a cosa – _a chi_ – appartenesse quell’odore di cui ormai era saturo il suo olfatto.  
Sayori ebbe un pessimo tempismo nel ritornare proprio in quel momento. Incrociando i suoi chiari occhi sgranati, sorrise divertita e in leggero, confuso imbarazzo. Con il vassoio di pregiato argento intarsiato, stretto tra le mani, e sopra di esso il prezioso servizio da tè in porcellana dipinta a mano piegò appena la testa, mettendo così in mostra l’invitante incavo del collo, dove trovava riparo la giugulare.  
Il vampiro ebbe appena il tempo di riconoscere la dolorosa stretta alla gola come il segno inconfondibile di una sete che le compresse ematiche avrebbero faticato a sedare, quando il tintinnio provocato dalla caduta della penna sul pavimento li distrasse entrambi. Così, mentre Sayori si abbassò di scatto a raccoglierla, lui salvò per un soffio il vassoio che lei aveva portato e che si era pericolosamente inclinato a causa di quella mossa azzardata.  
Nonostante i riflessi ben sviluppati per natura, ormai il danno era stato fatto: cucchiaini, tazzine, zuccheriera e teiera intonarono una melodia di cocci e metallo.  
«Oh» esalò la ragazza, strabuzzando gli occhi nel ritrovarsi distesa e a poca distanza dal volto di lui, corso a proteggerla.  
Hanabusa si appellò al proprio potere sul ghiaccio in modo che la pelle di entrambi non si scottasse al contatto con il tè bollente e gettò il vassoio vuoto sul pavimento a tenere compagnia all’irrecuperabile servizio.  
Strinse le labbra in una linea infastidita. «Idiota!» le urlò contro.  
Sayori arrossì come una bambina dinanzi alla ramanzina della mamma, ma prima di riuscire a formulare delle scuse si trovò tra le sue braccia: il vampiro, sedutosi, l’aveva tratta a sé per impedirle il contatto tra le gambe lasciate scoperte dal vestito e il pavimento ormai ghiacciato. Sentì le guance andare in fiamme per quella premura e per la delicatezza con cui la teneva dal busto, quasi potesse rompersi anche lei alla minima pressione; tuttavia, non le piacque gravare in quella strana posizione sulle sue cosce e così tentò di scaricare tutto il peso sulle punte dei piedi, che cedettero dopo poco. Fu quindi costretta a rimediare un appiglio di fortuna sulle sue spalle, che artigliò con le unghie.  
Lui la afferrò saldamente dalla vita per evitare che scivolasse via, avvicinandola in tal modo di più a sé con estrema facilità: pesava un nonnulla.  
«Mi dispiace! Ripagherò tutto» esclamò la giovane, contrita.  
L’ unica risposta che ricevette fu uno sguardo carico di rimprovero e apprensione: Sayori non aveva mai visto ardere così i suoi occhi e ne fu spaventata. Nessun suono provenne dalle sue labbra ancora strette, soltanto il lieve respiro le dava la certezza che non fosse un’inanimata statua di marmo.  
Avevano già vissuto una situazione simile e Hanabusa si chiese se sarebbe diventata una sorta di routine, una quotidianità di cui sarebbe stato difficile privarsi, preziosa come il tempo trascorso con lei.  
Sayori deglutì imbarazzata, non riuscendo a distogliere l’attenzione dai suoi occhi, né a ripetere quelle scuse che apparivano patetiche anche alle proprie orecchie: era stata troppo impulsiva e aveva rischiato seriamente di farsi del male, se lui non fosse intervenuto. Non poteva di certo biasimarlo per quella rimostranza un po’ infantile.  
«Non ti sei fatto male a causa mia, vero?» chiese, osservando una goccia di tè scendere dalla sua fronte e scivolare giù, solcandogli uno zigomo così arrossato da farle concorrenza. Il tè era bollente, ma lui sembrava non accusare alcun segno di fastidio.  
«Mi dispiace tanto» riprovò, mentre avvicinava una mano al suo viso per asciugare le umide scie.  
Hanabusa rabbrividì appena per quelle carezze e quel tono dolce con cui riusciva sempre ad ammansirlo: l’arrabbiatura si era raffreddata come il tè che gli aveva bagnato i capelli e i vestiti, senza bisogno di alcun intervento soprannaturale.  
La giovane sorrise apertamente nel sentirlo irrigidirsi. «Farò più attenzione la prossima volta. Promesso» disse e premette piano le dita ai lati del suo volto. Solo allora si accorse del canino che faceva appena appena capolino dal suo labbro superiore per tormentare quello inferiore, ricordandole cosa si celasse sotto l’aspetto così terribilmente umano e al tempo stesso troppo attraente e perfetto, e cosa avrebbe provato se lui…  
«Fa male?» gli chiese, sorprendendo entrambi.  
Il vampiro sgranò appena gli occhi, confuso. «C-Cosa?» balbettò.  
Sayori si accorse dell’assurdità di quella domanda e avvampò di vergogna, cercando di sfuggire alla sua presa. «Niente. Niente».  
«Ehi, ferma! Aspetta che-». Hanabusa nel tentativo di non lasciarla andare – era certo che si sarebbe ferita con qualche coccio o con il ghiaccio che aveva richiamato – serrò la presa e lei si sbilanciò, crollandogli completamente in braccio.  
Con il volto schiacciato sul suo torace a respirare la sua colonia e il cuore che batteva come mai prima di allora, Sayori non riuscì a strascicare alcuna parola e fece per allontanarsi, ma lui la cinse dalla schiena imprigionandola.  
«Solo… Solo per un po’» sussurrò il vampiro, affondandole il viso nell’incavo tra spalla e collo.  
E lei gli si strinse ancora di più contro, chiudendo gli occhi e tremando per l’intensità del sentimento che traboccava dal suo cuore e scioglieva muscoli e nervi con un unico, liberatorio brivido.  
«Senti freddo?» Scattò subito lui, sentendola tremare.  
Sayori sbatté le palpebre, incontrando nuovamente il suo sguardo terribilmente preoccupato quando l’attimo prima stava accarezzando i suoi capelli perfettamente arruffati. _Vampiri…_ , pensò divertita, curvando poi le labbra in un sorriso.  
«Oh, no. Sei caldo» rispose, sorpresa lei per prima da quella scoperta. Forse l’aveva idealizzato come freddo per via della sua condizione soprannaturale e il potere che esercitava sul ghiaccio.  
_Caldo_ era una strana definizione che lasciò il vampiro boccheggiante, alla ricerca di parole che il suo forbito vocabolario non riuscì a procurargli. Aggrottò la fronte pensieroso e la sentì ridere cristallina.  
«Anche ai vampiri si formano le rughe!» commentò allegra, cercando di appianare con le dita le piccole fossette che si erano formate tra le sue sopracciglia.  
Profondamente offeso, Hanabusa puntò gli occhi azzurri in quelli nocciola di lei, limpidi e ancora ridenti, pregni di un sentimento che l’accendeva e rischiarava l’oscurità della stanza così tanto da far sembrare, al confronto, le lampade dei miseri cerini.  
«Grazie per avermi protetta» sussurrò lei, così vicina da procurargli ad ogni sillaba una piacevole carezza fresca sulla pelle umida del viso.  
Il vampiro si irrigidì, inerme sotto il suo sguardo e irrimediabilmente avvinto dal movimento delle sue labbra, che non si era accorto di star osservando con troppa insistenza. Invitanti, rosate e piene, facevano venir voglia di morderle.  
Voleva morderle, non solo per la sete giunta di nuovo a torturarlo. E nulla la stoica resistenza dei vampiri poteva dinanzi a quell’esigenza che Hanabusa era stanco di reprimere. D’altronde, quando mai agiva secondo giudizio? Reputava uno spreco non vivere pienamente quella condizione privilegiata di immortalità e questo ragionamento l’aveva portato spesso a compiere azioni sconsiderate.  
Allora, certo. Non in quel presente. Non dopo tutto ciò che era successo con il nobile Kaname e Yuki, non dopo la luce accesa da Sayori.  
Per questo, compì l’unica azione che avrebbe garantito una via di fuga a lui e chetato al tempo stesso la belva: in un battito di ciglia Sayori si trovò sopraffatta dalla sua irruenza, dalle sue labbra morbide e ancora un po’ umide di tè. Con esigenza Hanabusa la invitò a schiuderle per lui, per consentirgli di assaporare la dolcezza, la vaniglia e il burro di cui sapeva la sua bocca – sorrise, perché era certo che lei avesse assaggiato la torta preparata per accompagnare il tè nel timore che non le fosse riuscita bene. Quel connubio, lei e la torta, funzionò come un afrodisiaco, risuonando con prepotenza sul richiamo melodioso del sangue.  
Nella foga Sayori si graffiò appena la lingua con i suoi canini, che di propria volontà aveva cercato con l’ingenua curiosità sprezzante del pericolo tipica dei bambini, e tremò di caldi brividi alla sua intensa reazione: le intrappolò tra le labbra la punta, succhiandola vorace per non lasciarsi sfuggire le poche gocce di sangue che fuoriuscirono. Le dita affondarono tra i suoi capelli biondi, massaggiando a volte la cute e altre volte tirando le ciocche con appassionata forza, mentre lui la tratteneva contro di sé, restio a lasciarla scappare tanto facilmente.  
Respirare divenne ben presto una necessità che le lasciò espletare soltanto per l’indispensabile e, quando riprese a divorarle la bocca come il predatore che era, la belva dentro di lui sembrò fare le fusa.  
Baciò, leccò, tirò e mordicchiò in un gioco che si rese ben presto conto di star diventando troppo pericoloso.  
Hanabusa la allontanò bruscamente da sé, trattenendola dalle spalle per evitare che cadesse, e ansimò per lo sforzo di trattenersi. Bastarono gli occhi di lei, appena lucidi di sentimenti impossibili da decifrare per lui – genio solo a parole e di fronte a trattati scientifici e matematici –, a riportare sui binari della ragione il treno dei propri bisogni oscuri.  
Non poteva.  
Per quanto lo volesse – per quanto la necessità fosse impellente e sul punto di esplodere in follia –, lei non lo meritava.  
_Non avrebbe neanche dovuto baciarla!_ , si rimproverò con veemenza.  
Non in quel modo, almeno: con la stessa ingordigia di un rapace che assaliva con macabro divertimento la preda. Aveva assecondato la propria animalesca inclinazione senza chiedere, ma soltanto pretendendo.  
«Non trattenerti» mormorò Sayori, accarezzandogli le guance. «Perché lo fai? Io-» s’interruppe in un singhiozzo.  
Hanabusa fu spiazzato da quell’inaspettata reazione, non sapendo come reagire: quella fragile umana era così forte da trattenere le lacrime, così forte da stare sveglia tutta la notte a fargli compagnia, ad assisterlo, così forte da non temere nulla, così forte da fidarsi ciecamente di lui.  
Un sorriso sbocciò sulle sue labbra gonfie per i baci con cui le aveva torturate. «Io vorrei trascorre la mia breve vita da umana al tuo fianco».  
Il vampiro boccheggiò nel panico più completo: quella era forse una dichiarazione d’amore? No, no – cosa andava a pensare? Ne aveva già ricevuta una. E allora cos’era? Una proposta? _Una proposta?!_  
Leggendo lo sgomento dei suoi occhi, Yori avvampò e le sfuggì un gemito di angoscia nel rendersi conto di cosa le fosse appena sfuggito. _Stupidastupidastupidastupida!_  
Scattò in piedi prima che lui riuscisse a fermarla. «Vado-Vado a prendere qualcosa per pulire questo disastro! Scusami ancora!» balbettò in un unico respiro, dirigendosi in fretta verso la porta.  
Hanabusa sbatté le palpebre, sempre più confuso dalle sue imprevedibili reazioni, ma presto la raggiunse bloccandole con un braccio l’uscita.  
«Ti…» iniziò, inspirando come se ne avesse effettivo bisogno. «Ti prometto che troverò la cura, perciò…» _Resta e continua ad amarmi._  
Yori sentì le farfalle nello stomaco volare via in mille direzioni differenti, scombussolandola dall’interno. «Sì» rispose in un sussurro ad una domanda che non era stata posta.  
Lui le cinse le spalle e la schiena toccò il suo petto solido. Le affondò nuovamente la testa nell’incavo del collo, le labbra premute sulla pelle nuda e sensibile e, in un lampo di comprensione, si ricordò di una domanda che gli aveva posto poco prima.  
«Fa male», ridacchiò per quella sua ingenuità. «Davvero male».  
Lei fece per chiedergli spiegazioni, ma poi capì – peccato che il pavimento ai suoi piedi non si sarebbe mai aperto per inghiottirla. Deglutì l’imbarazzo, portandosi le mani al viso in fiamme.  
Hanabusa stava sogghignando divertito da quella stramba situazione. «Il tuo sangue è prezioso e non dovresti svenderlo così a buon mercato».  
Yori annuì con la testa. «Ma a me va bene». Si girò tra le sue braccia per affrontarlo e lasciare che leggesse apertamente sul suo viso e nel suo cuore. «A me va bene» ripeté con più decisione. «Come potrebbe dispiacermi?» Gli regalò uno di quei sorrisi disarmanti che a poco a poco lo stavano piegando.  
Hanabusa sospirò, arrendendosi: entrambi avevano compiuto la stessa scelta. Entrambi avrebbero scalato quella montagna con le unghie e con i denti, a suon di graffi ed escoriazioni, di cure reciproche e aiuti, cadendo e rialzandosi, continuando sull’impervio sentiero. Impossibile tornare indietro.  
Non volevano tornare indietro.  
E così la baciò di nuovo, sorprendendola. La baciò con la delicatezza e la dolcezza che le doveva, carezzandole le labbra con le proprie languidamente, lentamente.  
La sentì rabbrividire appena, sciogliersi in quell’abbraccio.  
E la spinse contro la porta chiusa, bloccandola con il proprio corpo, forse per metterle quella paura che per istinto di sopravvivenza l’avrebbe indotta a scappare – era ancora in tempo, finché riusciva a tenere imbrigliati gli istinti e la sete.  
Soltanto un leggero irrigidimento delle sue membra rivelò l’attimo di incertezza, ma lei non si mosse. Lo corrispose come prima, più di prima: lo accarezzò sul volto, tra i capelli, sul collo e le spalle, mentre lui ormai l’aveva liberata dal giogo delle proprie labbra a respirare veloce, con affannosa aspettativa. Vezzeggiò il viso di lei con tanti piccoli schiocchi: sulle palpebre socchiuse, sulla punta del naso, sulle calde guance, sul mento reclinato, scendendo sempre di più. Le sue dita gli strinsero i capelli arruffati, aggrappandosi a lui quasi fosse l’unica salvezza e non l’eterna dannazione.  
Hanabusa respirò l’odore emanato dalla sua pelle, sfiorandola piano con la punta del naso e poi saggiandola con la lingua. Le labbra si chiusero su di un lembo, giocandoci fino a lasciare un segno e un desiderio che era stato appagato soltanto in parte. Rise della propria stupidità: stava tergiversando palesemente e questo l’avrebbe soltanto agitata di più.  
Sayori sussultò appena e spalancò le palpebre percependo i suoi canini appuntiti sfiorarla. Incrociò subito i suoi occhi screziati appena dal rosso bisogno e indurì lo sguardo d’istinto, in modo che vi potesse leggere tutta la determinazione, che lui interpretò liberamente come sciocco coraggio, e il desiderio di lasciarsi pervadere un’altra volta da quel senso di appartenenza provato pochi istanti prima. Era inequivocabile come Hanabusa fosse attratto dal suo sangue e lei più che pronta a fargliene dono.  
Gli occhi del vampiro si scurirono, trasformando la sfumatura rossastra che si intravedeva nel limpido azzurro – proprio come quando il sole tramontava – in un’intensa tonalità vermiglia, e lo sguardo parve brillare. Lei non aveva paura, non temeva il dolore, né di accettare quel biglietto di sola andata.  
Come fossero arrivati a quel punto, nessuno dei due poteva dirlo con certezza: Yori aveva avuto le idee chiare sin dal principio, Hanabusa invece soltanto una gran confusione, poco avvezzo a quel genere di attenzione che lei stessa aveva assicurato essere diversa dallo starnazzare delle studentesse della Day Class, e perciò più pericolosa. La reciproca compagnia risultava tanto piacevole a entrambi da farli spasimare per una dilatazione temporale impossibile: la notte non durava che qualche ora ed era sconveniente che lei si attardasse con lui.  
Troppo tardi, adesso, per i ripensamenti, le silenziose colpe e le titubanze. Non ce n’era neppure il tempo, non quando la vita umana appariva agli occhi dei vampiri come la fioritura dei ciliegi: un unico, breve e fugace attimo di pura bellezza.  
Hanabusa non aveva mai fatto tante storie prima: bastava che il desiderio di sangue si facesse appena sentire affinché mettesse in moto le zanne, affondandole nel collo o nel polso di qualche sprovveduta. Eppure, quel gesto assunse tutt’altro valore: più prezioso, più peccaminoso, _dissacrante_. Irresistibile.  
Ne comprese d’un tratto tutta l’intimità.  
La vena, coperta dalla pelle tesa, si gonfiava sotto le labbra al passaggio regolare del sangue. Soffiò tra i denti stretti per lo sforzo, sentendola tremare appena tra le braccia, e con una mano le tenne ferma la nuca, mentre l’altra iniziò ad accarezzarle la base della schiena con un movimento atto a distenderle i nervi: più sarebbe stata tesa, più avrebbe fatto male.  
Sayori inspirò l’aria satura di chiuso, di carta invecchiata, di cuoio, di tè e la leggera nota del suo profumo, trattenendola per un lungo attimo, prima di espirarla con voluta lentezza. Strinse la presa tra i suoi capelli, in un ultimo silenzioso assenso, e accadde.  
Singhiozzò per il forte dolore provocato dalle sue zanne che le perforarono la pelle e lacerarono la carne. Trattenne appena il respiro, quando l’odore e il calore del sangue vivo, che sgorgò e venne succhiato prontamente dalla sua bocca, arrivarono ai suoi sensi.  
Poi, alla paura dell’ignoto si sostituì la piena consapevolezza e portata del gesto e delle sue conseguenze. La caducità della propria condizione umana la travolse come un’onda e lei si sentì così fragile al suo confronto, vampiro dotato di forza, velocità e capacità superiori. Allo stesso tempo, ne comprese la debolezza: senza sangue non poteva sopravvivere e quel bisogno che sentiva in ogni sua suzione era autentico – traeva sostentamento da lei come dalle compresse ematiche.  
Hanabusa chiuse gli occhi in estasi, perdendo la ragione dinanzi al sapore delicato che ingoiava sorso dopo sorso: non era che semplice sangue umano – nulla al confronto dei sanguepuro –, ma stordiva come il profumo delle rose e dei crisantemi. Mugolò appena e d’impulso spostò la mano da dietro la sua nuca per sfiorarle una guancia bagnata di lacrime. Quando lei ne baciò il palmo e lo morse un po’ per ripicca e un po’ per carpire quel mistero, un intenso brivido lo scosse.  
Il sangue di lei cantò di un’attrazione che portava in sé ben altro tipo di sentimenti. Parlò della solitudine che aveva sempre provato, della gioia che le procurava il pensiero di Yuki e quel viscerale bisogno di stargli accanto.  
Strinse le palpebre dissetandosi un’ultima volta, facendo appello alla poca lucidità che galleggiava alla deriva sul nero mare dell’oblio. Aprì la bocca e sfilò le zanne, leccò poi adagio i due forellini fino a quando il fiotto di sangue non si esaurì.  
«Grazie» sussurrò in tono solenne, con le labbra premute sulla pelle martoriata – era certo di averle procurato un bel livido di cui avrebbe dovuto scusarsi, ma che una parte di lui trovava morbosamente giusto.  
Sayori gli rispose con un cenno pigro della testa e un mormorio sommesso, insinuandogli subito il tarlo del dubbio: forse aveva – ancora una volta – preteso troppo.  
Stringendola al petto, la prese in braccio con estrema facilità e in pochi passi arrivò alla scrivania su cui lavorava. L’adagiò sulla sedia, osservandola con preoccupazione: aveva un colorito rosato, le gote accese, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra atteggiate in una curva appena accennata. Le accarezzò una guancia e si sentì pervadere dal calore del suo sguardo.  
«Vado-», deglutì a vuoto, la gola secca nonostante avesse già bevuto più che a sufficienza. «Vado a prendere un po’ d’acqua!» concluse con impeto, incapace di sostenere la portata di ciò che avevano condiviso.  
«A-Aspetta!» esclamò Sayori, aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani al suo polso. «Mi dispiace, se il mio sangue non-» tentò di articolare.  
«No!» la interruppe lui, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento per arrivare alla sua stessa altezza – le piccole trafitture sulle gambe gli ricordarono dei cocci ancora non raccolti. «Dispiace a me. Non-».  
Lei scosse la testa. «Va bene così. Non dire che sei pentito».  
«Non lo sono, ma-».  
«Sto bene», gli sorrise incoraggiante. «Sono forte!»  
Hanabusa sorrise a stento, colpito profondamente dalla sua forza d’animo. Perso nei suoi occhi, si accorse in ritardo delle sue dita che stavano tastando con curiosità le labbra e la pelle intorno, proprio dove era certo di essere ancora sporco del suo sangue. Si vergognò del proprio aspetto – l’etichetta gli imponeva un aspetto impeccabile – e subito tentò di porvi rimedio pulendosi con la manica della camicia, ma lei lo fermò.  
«Le macchie di sangue sono difficili da mandar via» gli spiegò. «Meglio andare a prendere qualcosa per pulire». Non fece in tempo ad alzarsi che lui la spinse di nuovo giù.  
«Ci vado io» le intimò con espressione d’un tratto severa. «Tu non muoverti».  
Ancora fortemente sorpresa dal suo repentino cambio di umore, Sayori lo vide sparire dietro la porta del laboratorio – non si sarebbe sorpresa se l’avesse chiusa anche a chiave, o in qualche strano modo da vampiro, e ne sorrise.  
Ritrovandosi sola, si strinse le braccia al petto e ripensò a quanto accaduto con mente più lucida. Gemette per l’imbarazzo di essersi dimostrata tanto audace e sprovveduta e desiderò sprofondare nel pavimento per l’ennesima volta, ma il recente ricordo del morso e del sangue, che sentiva ancora sulla pelle del collo, la distrasse. Con una mano andò a toccare la zona dolorante e, riportandola poi davanti gli occhi, la vide piena di macchioline rosso scuro. Vinta dalla curiosità, portò un dito tra le labbra per assaggiare il proprio sangue misto al sapore di lui e rimase delusa nel sentire il caratteristico gusto ferroso, data la goduria con cui l’aveva bevuto il vampiro.  
Fu così che Hanabusa la trovò, quando rientrò con scopa, paletta e secchio tra le mani. Nessuna emozione mutò l’occhiata neutra che le rivolse, solo un repentino luccichio nello sguardo palesò la sorpresa e il divertimento.  
Sayori si vergognò come una ladra nell’essere stata scoperta in quegli strani atteggiamenti: anche se non riusciva a vederlo, sicuramente lui stava pensando male, a chissà cosa, sbagliando, e lei… Abbassò il viso acceso dall’imbarazzo e chiuse la mano traditrice in un pugno nella speranza di nascondergli le prove del misfatto.  
Il vampiro si mangiò un sorriso per non ridere di lei e si apprestò a richiudere la porta. Poi, la raggiunse poggiando alla scrivania e sul pavimento ciò che aveva portato per pulire. Si inginocchiò sul pavimento per poter controllare meglio le condizioni in cui versava e le prese con delicatezza la mano colpevole tra le proprie, aprendola in pochi gesti.  
Yori non riuscì a opporre molta resistenza e, quando sentì e vide il panno inumidito passare con dolcezza sul palmo, sfregando piano per riuscire a pulire ogni più piccolo segno, riportò lo sguardo sui suoi occhi velati di preoccupazione.  
«Sto bene» ripeté allora, credendo di essere ancora lei il motivo di tanto raccapezzarsi.  
Hanabusa annuì con la testa e un mugugno, continuando la propria opera di pulizia sul collo: per fortuna non le aveva sporcato anche il vestito, ma la macchia violacea intorno ai due forellini iniziava a piacergli poco.  
«Dico sul serio!» esclamò lei, prendendogli il volto tra le mani con fermezza.  
Lui sgranò gli occhi a quella dimostrazione di impulsività.  
«Smettila di colpevolizzarti» continuò imperterrita Yori.  
«O-Okay» si trovò a risponderle. «Ma ti ho fatto male. E questo», la sfiorò sull’evidente segno del morso, «continuerà a darti fastidio ancora per un bel po’».  
La ragazza scrollò le spalle con noncuranza e gli sorrise. «Passerà».  
Hanabusa chiuse gli occhi, arrendendosi al suo calore, e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua in un sospiro. Imprecò tra sé: se lei faceva così, lui…  
«Troverò la cura, te lo giuro» mormorò con angoscia. _Doveva_ trovarla. Non poteva pensare di… _Non poteva._  
Yori lo strinse al proprio petto con fare materno, accarezzandogli amorevolmente la testa. Lo cullò come un bambino, con dolci sussurri, per un tempo che parve interminabile.  
Poi, semplicemente, sorse la nuova alba.


End file.
